Zeke Matthews
Zeke Matthews'' ''is a character played by Webbyness on the Global Trading Station Plus forums. His first appearance was in 'Superfuntimes!' and is currently part of 'Glitz, Glamour and an Arasam Jammer'. Trainer Information *Name: Zeke Matthews *Age: 14 *Hometown: New Bark Town, Johto Appearance: Zeke stands at 5ft6, and has mid-length brown hair. His eyes are a deep brown, with the iris leaking into his pupil in both eyes. His hair is partially straightened, and a bit fuzzy in places. He wears a black zip-up jacket with a blue t-shirt underneath. The sleeves of his previous jacket were fraying and torn at places since he had worn it for so long. He recently obtained a new, thicker black jacket more suitable for cold weather. He also wears two armbands, one on each arm, and blue jeans. He also wears a red scarf most of the time, mainly in colder weather. He has a yellow rucksack to keep all his items inside. He is quite thin, but takes care of his body. Personality: Zeke is often quite happy, and willing to offer advice to others, even if they are more experienced than him. He tends to panic in tense situations, but manages to keep his cool otherwise. If he sees a Pokemon or a person in trouble, he will act without hesitation, often getting him into trouble, and making him seem rash. He can often see the best in everyone and everything, and strives to make everything better, even if it seems perfect. He can be a perfectionist, wanting to make his combinations more impressive than they already are. Zeke tends to be quite clumsy, and hides his problems in a flimsy childish attitude, trying to make it seem like it is part of his usual personality. Much like a child, he often goes without asking for help when it is glaringly obvious that he requires it, and he becomes easily worried by competition. Inventory: Zeke carries with him a variety of items, all held within his yellow rucksack. At this current time, he only has 3 Pokéballs in his inventory. Biography: Before Furoh: Zeke lived with his mother and sister in New Bark Town, a small town in Johto, having no interest in Pokemon or the world around him. While he lived his days out in peace, his younger sister had already left on her own Pokémon journey and left him at home. A distant relative sent a Croagunk to Zeke's mother and immediately attached itself to Zeke, who was rather unimpressed with the poison frog. Time went by and Croagunk grew on Zeke, and he decided it was time to leave on a journey with him. He battled a few trainers before reaching Cherrygrove City, and settled on becoming a Co-ordinator after witnessing the amazing combinations of an anonymous travelling trainer. Upon reaching Cherrygrove City, word had reached Zeke that a far away region was advertising a series of Pokémon contests, a region Zeke had not heard of before. This produced great enthusiasm within the young man, and he felt compelled to chase his new dream of reaching Furoh to become the greatest co-ordinator seen in the land. His dream is tall, maybe too tall, but there is no limit to his hopes and with Croagunk and the shy Aipom, Zeke is sure to make some progress within Furoh and possibly catch new Pokémon to fascinate the world. Zeke took a ferry from Olivine City in Johto and reached Petropolis after a rather boring journey. Zeke was driven by news of contests in all of the major towns and cities, besides Petropolis itself, and strived to reach Arasam for his first contest. During Furoh: Zeke had no trouble finding allies in Furoh; not long after leaving for Arasam, Zeke found himself in the company of Matt Fletcher, Dinah 'Xiao' Pan, and a boy named David. Zeke stumbled across this group in the aftermath of the battle between Xiao and David, and joined their group toward Arasam. The group quickly found trouble in the form of a Skarmory, which was finally calmed with the help of the newly arrived Pokémon Ranger, Thomas Nikado. David had become injured in the struggle, and was trapped under a tree; Zeke and Xiao proceeded to free David, while Matt dealt with his rampaging Charmander. The group moved onto a log cabin, where David was left to recover. Zeke rushed to find a body of water to help with Croagunk's increasingly worrying dry skin, and stumbled across a small lake. The trainer's Aipom was attacked by a Finneon, who became Zeke's first catch in Furoh. Matt quickly arrived to find the missing guests at the cabin, to find they were Team Deception operatives who intended to steal the Pokémon of the lake. With the help of Xiao, Team Deception's plans were stopped and they were taken into custody. Upon finishing with Team Deception, Matt treated Zeke and Xiao to a meal before departing, leaving the pair alone; David had been left behind and no-one had contact with Thomas. Zeke and Xiao have since reached Arasam, and are both preparing to enter the Arasam Pokémon Contest along with their new companion, Woodrow Spencer. Family: Zeke has a mother, Kaylee Matthews, who is a specialist Pokémon Breeder, and a younger sister, Amanda Matthews, who has left on her own Pokémon Journey. Word has reached Zeke that his mother is currently assisting a friend in Goldenrod City, and Amanda has reached Rustboro City in Hoenn. Nothing else is known about Zeke's family life. Pokémon: Zeke has few Pokémon on hand, but since he has started his journey recently, he is expected to catch many more Pokémon. Croagunk: *Gender: Male *Nature: Jolly *Level: 15 *Moves: Astonish, Poison Sting, Mud Slap, Hidden Power, Pursuit Croagunk was a Pokémon initially intended to be cared by Zeke's mother, Kaylee, but it attached itself to Zeke quickly and a friendship blossomed over time. Croagunk is often overly friendly and excitable but is a fun-loving and interesting Pokémon to be with. He has a strong sense of justice and likes to play with others. Croagunk's original trainer trained it to be able to use the power it wouldn't usually use, and after a long time training, it managed to master Hidden Power, but Zeke doesn't know Croagunk is able to use it. Croagunk is enthusiastic, and very battle worthy; he is considered Zeke's powerhouse. Aipom: *Gender: Female *Nature: Timid *Level: 13 *Moves: Scratch, Sand Attack, Astonish, Tail Whip, Baton Pass Zeke quickly caught an Aipom upon leaving New Bark Town, but it was very scared and hid from Zeke, even after being caught. It has only just adjusted to life with Zeke but is still fearful of Croagunk and other Pokémon. It has expressed a dislike of Pokéballs and takes a place on Zeke's shoulder. She has begun to develop during her time in Furoh, but Zeke has learnt that her fear can be her greatest power, being able to fire off powerful screams. Finneon: *Gender: Female *Nature: Naughty *Level: 11 *Moves: Pound, Water Gun, Attract Zeke caught Finneon in a small lake on the way to Arasam. It attacked Aipom with a Water Gun for no reason, and even now that he has caught the fish, Zeke doesn't understand why it did that. Once he gets to know it, he'll obviously learn to understand. Not much is known about Finneon, but Zeke intends to use her in the Appeal Round of the Arasam Contest. Achievements: None as of yet. Zeke intends to enter the Arasam Contest, and hopefully win its ribbon. Category:Characters